Esperar
by Nisholastiko
Summary: después de tanto tiempo juntos en la isla, él comienza a tener sentimientos muy fuertes hacía ella, pero ella no le corresponde, es más, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que él la ama. Pero él esperará lo que sea necesario para que ella se fije en él...
1. La chica Nueva

**I. La chica Nueva:**

Era tal y como todos los días: Cortney estaba intentando asesinar a Harold ¿por qué? Tal vez sólo por haber nacido. Katie y Sadie estaban juntas haciendo lo que sea. Eva haciendo ejercicio, Trent tocando Guitarra, Noah leyendo, todo lo de un día rutinario en ese lugar, ese día era diferente. Era ¡ESE! día de la semana. Cody caminaba al lado del muelle de un lado hacia otro, esperando que llegara. Noah leía su libro pero de cuando en cuando alzaba la vista para mirar a Cody:

-**Nadie interesante vendrá ¿si me entiendes?**

Cody se limitó a mirarlo y luego volvió la vista hacia el muelle. Noah volvió a hablar

-**Tanto que esperabas a Trent y ahora ni siquiera le hablas**.

Cody hizo lo mismo que la última vez

Noah suspiró con aire de resignación y siguió leyendo su libro de francés, cuando en eso.

-**¡ahí viene, ahí viene!**- gritaron Katie Y Sadie juntas

Cortney, Harold, Trent, Tyler y todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron al muelle. El Chef bajó del bote y luego vieron un bolso que se acercaba

-**¿Quién será?**- Pensaba Cody

Luego vieron una pierna de mujer y finalmente bajó del bote de los perdedores

- **¿Bridgette?** –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con extrañeza. Ella no podía ser la eliminada, era amable, no tenía problemas con nadie (ni siquiera con Heather), era buena en los deportes y sabía primeros auxilios. Era torpe en la tierra, es verdad, pero no podrían expulsarla sólo por eso.

Bridgette los miraba a todos, muy extrañada. Se supone que el bote de los perdedores la llevaría a su casa, pero estaban esperándola todos sus compañeros eliminados de la isla

-**hola**-dijo amablemente, pero sin dejar de estar extrañada por ese lugar y todos los que la rodeaban- **¿cómo decir esto?…..**-titubeó unos segundos, pero luego se decidió y dijo: -**¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?**-

Cortney se acercó de entre esa multitud y le dijo

-**Hola Bridgette, y Bienvenida a isla de los perdedores**

-**¿eh?**-Bridgette la miró totalmente desconcertada

-**este es el lugar donde nos envían después de perder en la isla del drama-**

Cortney luego comenzó a olfatear algo y al descubrir de donde provenía el olor, se tapó la nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice y le dijo:

-**¡Bridgette! Porque rayos apestas así**- ella siempre era muy directa así que no tenía pelos en la lengua para decirle eso

-**Zorrillos, larga historia**-dijo ella un poco avergonzada

**-Bueno, ya sabemos quien es la nueva, sigamos en lo que estábamos**- Dijo Cortney al resto de los campistas eliminados- ¡**Ven acá Harold, no te escaparás de Mí!- **dijo luego persiguiendo al muchacho que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en diferentes direcciones. Bridgette caminaba como si hubiera vivido allí toda su vida. Como si conociera el lugar como la palma de su mano. Cody iba detrás de ella. Bridgette se dio cuenta de esto así que frenó su caminar y Cody chocó con ella.

-**Hola**- dijo amablemente ella- **se te ofrece algo??**

-bueno….quería preguntarte….¿Quieres te lleve tus cosas a la habitación?

-**Oh que tierno y amable eres, muchas gracias **– dijo muy agradecida Bridgette, porque después de todo, aunque demostrará lo contrario, no tenía idea de donde se ubicaba cada sector de aquel lugar que llamaban "isla de los perdedores"

Cody estiro los Brazos y Bridgette le entregó su Bolso y su Tabla. Cody al recibirlas se agachó de golpe por el peso, pero luego se levantó y en un esfuerzo sobre Humano, (para el lo era, ya que no era muy fuerte que digamos) llevó todas las cosas de Bridgette y las dejó en su alcoba, luego salió y volvió a juntarse con ella.

-**Oye, si lo necesitas, tengo un remedio para el mal olor**- En realidad no tenía nada para el mal olor, pero quería hacerse el galán con ella, aunque no le resultara como quería lo intentaba.

-**Claro- **dijo ella

Cody fue hacía la cocina seguido de Bridgette. De cuando en cuando se volteaba, para ver si Bridgette seguía caminando detrás de él. Al llegar a la cocina, Cody pensó en que podría usar para eliminar el olor que Bridgette tenía. Luego de revisar en los muebles y en la alacena encontró limones y se le ocurrió exprimir muchos y tirárselos encima a Bridgette. No es la mejor idea, pero a él, en ese momento le parecía muy buena.

-**Si** **exprimo estos limones, los vierto en una fuente y te los lanzo, tal vez se valla el olor**-dijo Cody no muy seguro de lo que decía

- **¿Tal vez?- **dijo asustada Bridgette- **¿quieres tirarme una fuente de limones y ni siquiera sabes si funcionará**?- el rostro de Bridgette que brillaba de felicidad por que se quitaría el olor a zorrillo, cambio drásticamente a espanto porque Cody quería lanzarle limonada

-**Bueno, el limón tiene fuerte olor, así que lo más probable es que funcione**-

Cody lleno una fuente y estiró los brazos con la ella para pasársela a Bridgette. Bridgette, que estaba sentada en una silla mientras Cody hacía lo suyo, se levantó y se acercó a él, pero cuando fue a tomar la fuente, se resbaló y la lanzó al aire. La fuente dio unas vueltas y cayó sobre las cabezas de ambos. Cody tomó la fuente la dejó caer, miró a la rubia sonriendo y dijo:

-**al menos ahora ambos tenemos olor a Limón y tu peste se fue**

Bridgette tomó un trapo, se agachó y rápidamente comenzó a limpiar el suelo, mientras decía

-**Que torpe soy, lo siento tanto, no puedo ser tan torpe, ¿como pude haberte bañado en limón?, que estúpida yo…**-Miró hacia arriba y vio que Cody tenía la mano estirada para que ella se la tomara y se levantará del mojado piso

-**Tú no debes tratarte así, fue solo un accidente**- le dijo sonriendo

Bridgette se sintió avergonzada y se ruborizó levemente, Cody pudo notarlo y se alegró, porqué pensó que su plan de hacerse el galán estaba dando resultado, hasta que se escucharon unas voces. Cody miró por la ventana y pudo ver a Trent. Luego volvió la cabeza hacía adentro y dio un suspiro.

-**¿Que pasa? Am…am….**

-**Cody**-terminó él

-**Si, Cody ¿te sientes bien? Te ves triste** – Cody intentaba no mirarla a los ojos pero ella le seguía la vista.

-**Nada, es sólo que Trent, digo, él es un chico en onda y yo……no**

Bridgette sonrió, lo tomó del mentón, lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo

-**Cody, eso no tiene ninguna importancia, tu sin ser popular ni nada, eres un chico genial, tal y como lo eres ahora y si cambias ya no serás el Cody genial que conocí en la isla y que me demostraste ser hoy. Sólo por intentar ayudarme y por hacerme sentir mejor ya eres para mí un chico grandioso **

-¿En serio?- Interrogó Cody volviendo a sonreír con su gran dentadura sin un diente.

-**Claro, con lo que me demostraste hoy, descubrí que eres uno de los chicos más dulces y tiernos que he conocido**.-Bridgette al ver que el chico había vuelto a sonreír, sonrió también y le dijo- **Bueno, ahora que huelo a limón creo que tomaré una ducha e Iré a dormir. ¡Hasta mañana Cody!- **se despidió ella, mientras movía la mano.

-**adiós, que duermas bien- **Contestó él. –**y que sueñes conmigo- **murmuró despacio cuando ella ya había salido de la cocina

……………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Me gustan las parejas raras e imposibles, lo sé, pero ¿Qué sería del mundo si no hubieran sueños imposibles? Si les gustó, dejen reviews y si no también jajaja. Eso fue todo por hoy, Se despide Nisholastiko-kun hasta otra y cuídense


	2. El comienzo de una amistad

**II. El comienzo de una amistad:**

Bridgette, terminando de tomar desayuno, se fue a poner su traje de baño y bajo hacia la playa. Estando en ella, vio a cody estirado en una silla tomando sol con un coco con bombilla

-**Hola Bridge**, -saludo Cody- **¿Vienes a tomar sol?**

**-En realidad venía a surfear- **Dijo esta acercándose a la silla de playa de Cody- **¿no te gustaría surfear conmigo?**

-**¿Yo surfear?**- Cody que estaba con lentes de sol, se los quitó y de estar estirado en la silla se sentó –**Pero, yo….-**

**-¿Sabes verdad?- **le preguntó Bridgette dándole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse de la silla

-**Cla-claro**- dijo el parándose y pensando en que hacer para decirle que no sabía surfear

-**entonces vamos**- dijo emocionada ella corriendo hacia el mar

Bridgette se acercó al mar y se adentró hasta que le tapara las rodillas, cody la siguió y Bridgette le entregó la tabla. Cody la tomo, la puso en el agua, saltó sobre ella y se calló al agua. Bridgette no pudo aguantar soltar una carcajada

-**no sabes verdad**- cody sacó la cabeza del agua y negó con la cabeza- **te vez tan simpático mojado jajaja, todo tu cabello se aplasta y te tapa los ojos, que lindo- **Cody la miró y sonrió, mostrando ese espacio que tiene entre los dientes de arriba- **Bueno, primero siéntate en la tabla y adéntrate un poco más en el agua…..**

Bridgette comenzó a enseñarle a Cody como surfear y este hacía todo lo que la rubia le decía. Después de unas 9 caídas, Cody le dijo a Bridgette que iría a tomar sol

**-Oye Bridge, creo que deberíamos seguir otro día**-dijo el chico saliendo del agua- ¿te parece si te veo desde aquí?

-**Claro**- dijo ella sonriendo

Bridgette comenzó a andar a lo loco en su tabla y cada vez que se volteaba a ver a Cody este, con ambas manos, levantaba los dedos pulgar e índice, la apuntaba y esta le devolvía el gesto sonriendo.

El sol Brillaba fuertemente sobre ellos, lo que era perfecto para quitar el frió de Bridgette y ayudarle al bronceado de Cody. Luego de un rato, Cody empezó a sentir hambre, entonces se paró de la silla, se acercó al agua y gritó

-**Oye, Bridge!**

Bridgette lo miró, pero perdió la concentración y se calló al mar. Luego comenzó a nadar y se acercó a la orilla

**-¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo**?-le preguntó

-**Claro, pero antes deberíamos ponernos ropa ¿no crees?**

Cody asintió con la cabeza y luego, cada uno se fue a su habitación a ponerse su ropa de diario y volvió al comedor. Cody llegó primero que ella, así que le corto una rosa de unos rosales que vio por ahí Era roja y muy hermosa, pero como no tenía mucha fuerza, no logró sacar el tallo, así que solo sacó la flor. Luego de eso, Bridgette llegó.

-**Hola Bridge, mira**- Dijo entregándole la flor, muy sonrojado. Ella la recibió de sus manos y comenzó a verla-**bueno, tuve un accidente con el tallo, pero…puedes conservarla de todos modos, digo.. si es que la quieres**

**-Cody, es hermosa- **dijo Bridgette aún con la vista fija en la flor**-nunca me habían dado una flor tan linda- **después de decir esto, sonrió tiernamente. Nunca pensó que Cody fuera tan dulce - **y por el tallo, no hay problema**- Bridgette soltó su largo cabello rubio y puso la flor detrás de su oreja

Cody solo sonreía y la miraba fijamente, como en un trance, hasta que Courtney lo interrumpió con un grito

**-AAAh!!!. Cody, tu cremallera está abierta- **dijo anonadada

**-Oh no!- **Dijo Cody mirando el cierre de su pantalón** – Disculpen**- dijo luego y salió corriendo del comedor

-**Pobrecito**- dijo Bridgette, un tanto preocupada por Cody, ya que todos se reían de él

-**oye, Bridgette, Puedo hablar contigo???**- le dijo Courtney, llevándola a un rincón del comedor, cercano a la puerta-** porque pasas tu tiempo con ese chico??**

**-¿Quién? ¿Cody? Es un chico bastante agradable- **dijo bastante segura de lo que decía la interrogada

Cody que había subido su cremallera, iba a entrar pero al escuchar a Courtney y a Bridgette hablando de él, se quedó al otro lado de la pared, escuchando.

-**Si yo fuera tú, no desperdiciaría mi tiempo con él**- dijo Courtney tajantemente. Cody tragó saliva

-**¿Por qué dices eso? – **preguntó Bridgette

**-Porque, bueno, tu eres una chica linda e inteligente y el… bueno- **Courtney no sabía que palabra decir, pero quería decir que era un perdedor, de todos modos no necesitó decirlo, porque Bridgette se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir y Cody, al otro lado de la puerta, también**.- Bueno Bridgette, tu me entiendes.**

Al oír esto, Cody bajo la vista y se sentó en el suelo ¿era realmente tan terrible ser su amigo? Pero Bridgette no se quedó callada al oír lo que dijo Courtney y apenas comenzó a hablar, Cody paró de golpe y se apegó a la puerta, esperando escuchar que tenía que decir Bridgette.

-**Lo siento Courtney**, -dijo severamente Bridgette-**pero no te voy a permitir que me digas con quien debo pasar mí tiempo y con quién no- y si yo quiero pasar mi tiempo con Cody lo haré y ni tú, ni nadie va a impedírmelo**

La expresión de Cody cambió radicalmente. Bridgette de verdad lo consideraba cercano a ella, a pesar de que llevaban dos días juntos. Bueno, al ver como lo defendió ante Courtney, le quedó claro (_según él_) que la chica estaba loca por él (_eso quisieras_)

-**Como quieras**- terminó Courtney. Entonces volteó la cara y abrió la puerta, dándole un portazo en la cara a Cody y votándolo al piso

**-¡Cody**!- dijo Bridgette y corrió hacia él y se agachó a revisar que estuviera bien. Courtney, contemplando la escena, miro a Bridgette y está la miró también.

-**Bueno, pero yo te lo dije**- Advirtió Courtney- **no te arrepientas, Bridgette**

-**No lo haré**- dijo muy segura Bridgette

Courtney le hizo un desprecio con la cara a ambos y siguió caminando. Bridgette, que estaba agachada afirmando a Cody, se levantó y este la siguió y rascándose la cabeza le dijo:

-**Oye Bridge, gracias por defenderme con Courtney, pero lamento que tengas que haberte peleado con ella, porque ustedes son amigas**

**-No te preocupes- **dijo ella**- pronto se nos pasará. Ahora, ¿vamos a comer? Que es a lo que vinimos**

**-si, ya lo había olvidado- **respondió Cody

Ambos entraron al comedor, tomaron un pequeño tentempié y luego salieron de nuevo. Trent les preguntó si querían jugar voleibol con ellos, ya que necesitaban a un chico y a una chica en los equipos que tenían. Estos accedieron y comenzaron el partido. Luego de un par de horas de estar jugando, Bridgette dijo que se sentía un poco mal y que iría a dormir, Cody la acompañó.

-**la pasé muy bien hoy Cody, gracias por todo y gracias por la hermosa flor**- Dijo Bridgette, tocándose la oreja donde tenía puesta la flor.

-**yo también la pase muy bien hoy**- dijo Cody. Luego de decir esto, Bridgette se acercó y besó su mejilla

-**Adiós Cody**- y entró a su habitación

Cody se quedó paralizado un momento, con la vista fija hacía la puerta. Aún no asimilaba lo que había pasado. Luego, comenzó a sonreír de poco y dijo:

-**¡Yuhu! Si, el codesmaster lo hizo de nuevo**- y comenzó a bailar. Bridgette lo miró por su ventana, sonrió tiernamente y se fue a dormir

Cody volvió luego a la playa, donde estaban los que estaban jugando Voleibol.

-**Oye Cody, ¿Qué pasó por allá?** – le preguntó Trent

-**Nada**- dijo Cody con una sonrisa de satisfacción

**-¿En serio? Pues yo creo que Bridgette se puso tierna- **le dijo Trent sonriéndole

Cody lo miraba desconcertado. ¿por qué debería saber él algo de el agradecimiento de Bridgette? Noah, que estaba sentado por ahí puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo:

**-No se si te diste cuenta pero tienes lápiz labial en tu cara y está en forma de un beso**

Cody comenzó a limpiarse rápidamente, mientras miraba a todos los que estaban ahí. Ellos también lo miraban, pero estos esperando detalles de lo que había pasado. Trent se acercó a él, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Cody, miró a los otros y dijo:

-**Si el chico no quiere dar detalles no podemos obligarlo**- pero luego lo miró a él, le sonrió y le dijo- **pero sea cual sea el método que estás usando para enamorar a Bridgette, creo que está resultando.**

Cody le devolvió la sonrisa, todos lo miraron alegremente y luego de que Cody contara todo lo que pasó (con detalles agregados por él) siguieron jugando el partido de voleibol. Pero una de las personas que estaban allí, no estaban tan feliz por Cody: **Beth**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ese fue el segundo cap. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y para responder algunas cosas, será solo una historia de varios capítulos. Ah y eso de la playa de los loosers no lo sabía pero gracias por el dato. Eso es todo por ahora bye..


	3. Advertencia

**III. Advertencia:**

Cody y bridgette pasaron mucho tiempo de el ultimo par de semanas juntos. En la piscina, comían juntos, tomaban el sol, y muchas cosas más. Pero uno de esos días fue diferente. Linsday ya había llegado a la isla y se acerco a bridgette:

-**Oye Britney. Cole, Terrens y yo iremos a tomar sol, quieres acompañarnos? **

Trent y Cody le hicieron unas señas, para hacerle entender que se refería a ellos, las que bridgette captó.

-**Oh, si, claro, dame un segundo Linsday.**

-**Claro, te esperamos allá.**

Bridgette se quedo terminando de comer, y al terminar, fue a encontrarse con el grupo, pero en el camino, se topo con alguien que no se esperaba: Beth

-**Hola Bridgette**

-**Hola, Beth ¿Qué pasa?**

-**Quiero advertirte algo** -dijo en tono amenazador

-**am,-**hace una pausa- **si, que pasa**

**-no te acerques más a cody- **comenzó Beth

**-¿Perdón? ¿Cuál es tu problema?- **interrogo molesta Bridgette

-**¿Mi problema? ¿Mi problema**? –Beth comenzó a subir cada vez más el tono – **Tu eres mi problema, cada vez que trato de acercarme a Cody, no puedo porque está contigo**

**-Si, pero…**

**-Déjame terminar- **Gritó Beth – **Tu ya tienes al vaquero, ¿no te basta con él? ¡Déjame a cody a mí! –**chilló Beth, casi llorando de impotencia

-**Beth, escúchame, a mi no me gusta Cody y a él tampoco le gusto yo, solo…**

**-Sólo, aléjate. Si te veo cerca de él, sufrirás, Bridgette- **dijo Beth, marchándose de allí.

Bridgette se sintió muy nerviosa por lo que Beth le decía, pero ¿por qué habría de ponerse así? Ella sólo era amiga de Cody y nada más, no le gustaba y a él tampoco le gustaba ella. Bueno…no, a él no le gustaba ella, solo la consideraba su amiga. Estos pensamientos la dejaron muy confundida y las palabras de Beth no salían de su mente, seguía pensando porque Beth se había alterado y puesto tan celosa. Nunca imaginó ver a Beth tan agresiva y amenazadora.

Luego de meditar un rato esto, fue a tomar sol donde Linsday le había indicado. Al ver a cody de espalda lo llamó y apenas este se volteó, se abalanzó sobre el derribandolo al piso:

-**¿No te molesta que te haya derribado una chica?** –preguntó divertida la rubia que estaba sobre él

**-Claro que no –dijo él riendo nervioso**- si tu lo haces, no me molesta.

En ese momento, Bridgette recordó rápidamente lo que Beth le había dicho. Se paró rapidamente del suelo y se fue corriendo

**-¿Qué le pasa a ella**?- Pregunto Linsday

-**Y yo que se** – Le respondió Trent

Cody no emitió comentarios y se quedó quieto viendo como Bridgette salía corriendo de allí. No entendía el motivo del porque huyó ¿acaso el había hecho algo malo? Se sintió un poco mal, pero luego pensó "deben ser cosas de mujeres" y siguió tomando sol para broncearse.

Bridgette, en tanto, fue donde Courtney, que estaba en la piscina, buscando a Harold. Al verla, no supo si hablarle o no, después de todo, aún no le hablaba desde esa discusión que habían tenido respecto a Cody.

-**Courtney…**-dijo Bridgette Tímidamente

-**Ah, eres tú**- dijo Courtney, no muy feliz de verla

**-¿Sigues molesta?** –Preguntó Bridgette**- Lamento lo del otro día, pero o quería que dijeras eso de Cody**- concluyó

-**Bueno, te disculpo, después de todo, también me pasé un poco**- dijo Courtney hablando con más amabilidad que antes- **Pero, no creo que hayas venido para hablar de eso-**

**-Si, eso es cierto-**Comenzó Bridgette**- es sobre Cody.**

**-Oh, que novedad tan inesperada**-dijo Courtney sarcásticamente**- y dime ¿cuál es el problema?**

**-Bueno, hoy Beth me habló – **Explicó Bridgette**- Y me dijo…**

**-¿Está celosa de que estés tanto tiempo con Cody? –**Interrumpió Courtney

**-Si, eso. Pero..¿Como lo supiste? –**Preguntó Bridgette

**-Por favor, yo fui guía de campamento, tengo un instinto natural- **dijo orgullosa la morena

-**Si debí suponerlo**- dijo Bridgette sonriendo- **pero no entiendo porque Beth se pone celosa, dime ¿parece que Cody y yo…nos gustáramos?**

**-¿No es así? – **Interrogó Courtney**- Todo el mundo piensa que son la nueva pareja, como pasan todo el día juntos**

**-Pero solo somos amigos-Bridgette comenzó a asustarse- **oh no, Beth tiene toda la razón para molestarse

**-Bridgette, ¿estás segura de que solo son amigos? –**Preguntó Courtne**y**

**-Claro que sí –**dijo Bridgette muy segura de lo que decía

**-Y él…**

**- ¿Qué pasa con él? – **Preguntó Bridgette

**-Bueno… él no está enamorado de ti, ¿o si?**

**-Bueno…no, creo que no**

Courtney la quedó mirando fijamente y logró poner a Bridgette en duda sobre eso. Tal ve Cody si estaba enamorado de ella, eso hacía más razonable los celos de Beth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cody se acercó a Trent y le dijo sin que Linsday se percatara (lo que es muy fácil)

-**Oye viejo, ¿Por qué crees que Bridgette se escapó?**

- **No lo sé viejo, cosas de mujeres**- respondió Trent, no muy seguro de lo que decía

-**Hola mi querido Cody**- dijo una voz que nadie sabía de donde venía

-**Oye viejo, y eso ¿de donde viene? **– preguntó Trent

**-¡Beth**!-Dijo Cody asustado

-**Hola mi Cody, déjame darte un besito- **le pidió Beth

**-No ¡aléjate!- **dijo Cody y luego salió corriendo con Beth persiguiéndolo

**Les gustó????? Espero que sí, de echo me demoré bastante, pero tengo un fic de Naruto que lleva mucho más tiempo tirado que este. Ah, lo olvidaba, nunca están de más los reviews X3 bye, cuídense, lean y vean tdi X3**


End file.
